foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Foamy Fan Mail VIII
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Series: Foamy Fan Mail → Foamy Fan Mail II (Postage Due) → Foamy Fan Mail III (Return To Sender) → Foamy Fan Mail IV (Burn Baby, Burn) → Foamy Fan Mail V (Ashes To Ash) → Foamy Fan Mail VI → Foamy Fan Mail VII → Foamy Fan Mail VIII → Foamy Fan Mail IX Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Foamy: More mail from the masses. (hold a letter) How they adore me so. (reading) Dear Foamy, What the hell happened to Germaine's head? She looks completely different! ' Ahh.....I knew this would come up. (typing on his laptop) Well, apparently the creator of this cartoon was sick and tired of having Germaine looking like some rejected Simpsons character. So he went all silly-like and changed it around. Frankly she's a secondary character, and it doesn't matter what she looks like! So don't get your asshole all in a knot over this. At least she doesn't look like a bad Tim Burton doodle anymore. (stops typing) Damn she was ugly, and crudely drawn! (continues typing) Anyways, I'm sure her face, as well as other secondary characters, are going to change somewhere down the line. The creator is picky and likes to fuck with shit, just to be annoying. So bear with his idiocy. PS: Germaine still has a fat ass, so fear not, her jiggly butt is still intact. (stops typing) Next letter (holds another letter) Dear Foamy, Do you really eat bagels? (tosses paper) Come on, you know I do!!!! (holds another letter) Dear Foamy, In October, when you had the Foamy look-alike contest, how come the pictures I submitted didn't win? (sighs) (types on laptop) Dear Annie-libelist Well, as a simple explanation for this, you sent in pictures of a damn cat! Am I a cat? No! I am not a cat! I don't look like a cat. I don't think like a cat! And I don't know any cats with the tee-shirts that have the logo 'Squirrely Wrath' on them - 'Squirreley'! (stops typing) Okay! (sniffs) I smell ink from the next letter. (holds letter) Let's see. Ahh,geez, it's an old one. Dear Foamy, I didn't get my Foamy DVD in time for Christmas and now I hate you because it didn't ship on time. (sighs) (types on laptop) Dear Fart Collector, It is not my fault that your poor planning led you to order the Foamy DVD one day before Christmas, and unless I had a time machine, there wasn't a chance in hell that it was going to get to you on time. So don't blame me for your lack of forethought and perpetual procrastination! Idiot! (stops, resumes) And frankly anyone who thinks Christmas is ruined because they didn't get a gift doesn't know the true meaning of Christmas and is a shallow greedy asshole. PS: Go kill yourself. Signed, Your lord and master, Foamy! Merry Christmas, fucker. Next (holds letter) Dear Foamy, Have you spoken to God lately? God? What the-? Why does Jesus keep emailing me? Ok! That's it! I'm done! Damn religious spam! Ruins everything! {The en'ding screen appears.}' Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "